On One's Mind
by Ladyquinte
Summary: Sea Train, perjalanan CP9 untuk mengawal dua buronan pemerintah ke Enies Lobby. Gerbong dua yang ditempati CP9 sangatlah sepi, dan tense. Kalifa hanya ingin menyapa Lucci, berbicara dengan laki-laki itu. /Jangan berpikir macam-macam, Kalifa/Membuatku ingin menciumnya.../LuccixKalifa.


**Rate** : T

**Summary**: Sea Train, perjalanan CP9 untuk mengawal dua buronan pemerintah ke Enies Lobby. Gerbong dua yang ditempati CP9 sangatlah sepi, dan tense. Kalifa hanya ingin menyapa Lucci, berbicara dengan laki-laki itu. /Jangan berpikir macam-macam, Kalifa/_Membuatku ingin menciumnya.../_LuccixKalifa.

**Disclaimer** : One Piece © Eichiro Oda, _plot is mine. Don't take out without credit. _

**A/N**: Aku lagi dalam minggu exam, tapi aku lagi ada mood buat nulis... dan fic ini jadi sebagai akibat tertekan sama research proyek yang nggak jelas juntrungannya padahal sekitar 3 jam lagi bakal presentasi. Oke, pengalihan yang kacau. Satu LuCa yang aku buat sebagai nostalgia karena aku nggak pindah ke mana-mana dari FOPI, kalau main, mungkin sih iya... _Afer delaying you forever, please enjoy the fic. _Review ditunggu.

.

.

**On One's Mind**

.

Ombak besar yang bergulung-gulung dan ancaman dari Sea King, keduanya tidak menghalangi Sea Train untuk melaju mantap di lintasannya. Kereta api laut yang biasanya membawa penumpang yang umumnya turis ke kota air itu kali ini berubah fungsi menjadi kendaraan resmi pemerintah untuk menjalankan tugasnya: membawa buronan yang tertangkap menuju Enies Lobby. Ini bukan hal yang biasa terjadi memang, buronan kali ini adalah buronan yang sudah lama sekali diburu pemerintah, dan kalau bukan karena agen rahasia pemerintah, mungkin kedua buronan ini masih ada di luar sana, bersembunyi dan membuat kekacauan.

Atau itulah yang ada di dalam benak mereka, opsir-opsir marine yang kali itu ikut dalam mengawal kereta api tersebut dalam setiap gerbongnya. Bisa dipastikan di setiap gerbong Sea Train terisi hampir dua selusin _marine_ masing-masing, dengan satu petinggi yang menjadi koordinator mereka. Formalitas ini berhenti di gerbong dua, gerbong yang ditempati 4 member CP9 yang bertugas.

Kalifa memandang keluar jendela Sea Train, melihat pemandangan yang sudah tidak asing lagi baginya. Ini adalah kesekian kali dirinya menaiki kendaraan tersebut. Untuk yang pertama, tentu saja 5 tahun lalu, saat dia datang untuk melamar pekerjaan sebagai sekretaris di Water7. Yang kedua adalah urusan bisnis Iceburg, yang membuatnya harus mendampingi atasannya itu. Yang ketiga? Sepertinya alasannya masih sama, dan itu telah berlangsung hingga hari itu. Lima tahun misi.

Ini memang misinya yang paling lama dan penting. Terlihat dari bagaimana mereka menempatkan member-member terbaik CP9. Lucci, jelas... Kaku, Blueno, dan dirinya. Terbaik dan yang paling sesuai, jika dilihat dari sifat misi tersebut. Kalifa teringat rekan member CP9 yang lain. Boleh dibilang member yang lain tidak akan sesuai dengan misi tersebut, mengingat mereka bukanlah orang-orang yang bisa berlaku dengan tenang dan serius. Serius? Di sini Lucci dan Blueno adalah orang setipe itu, sementara dirinya dan Kaku tetu saja jauh lebih _flexible_ soal itu.

"Kau menyesal pergi?" Kaku bicara padanya dari tempat duduknya. Member CP9 yang termuda itu menoleh dan bertanya dengan wajah _stoic. _Wajah yang tercipta setelah dia menghapus senyuman lebar ramah dan mata yang bersinar dengan kegembiraan. Kaku memang selalu gembira dengan misinya, terlebih karena dalam misi ini dia menjadi tukang kayu, menjadi tukang kayu adalah impian masa kecil Kaku.

"Jangan bodoh." katanya pendek, dengan senyuman kecil. "Kau mungkin yang kelihatannya paling menyesal pergi."

"Aku?" Pemuda itu mengerutkan dahi. Dia memandang rekan CP9 yang lain: Blueno di belakang mereka dan Lucci yang duduk sendiri (kalau Hattori tidak dihitung, tentu saja) di depan. "Aku mencoba terlihat seperti biasa. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Kalifa memandang Kaku, berpikir. "Aku tidak pernah menyesali apapun."

"Begitu?"

Perempuan itu memperbaiki letak kacamatanya. Perhatiannya beralih pada _leader _misi kali itu. Laki-laki itu duduk tanpa suara di tempatnya, membelakangi mereka. Ini membuat Kalifa penasaran. Jadi dia bangkit dari bangkunya dan berjalan ke sana.

"Mantel yang bagus..."

Lucci menoleh, melihat Kalifa tengah tersenyum padanya. "...Hatori."

Kalifa duduk di sebelah Lucci, tangannya terulur pada Hattori yang entah sibuk apa di barisan bangku depan. Burung itu mengenal tangan Kalifa, dia terbang dan hinggap di sana.

"Konyol sekali, Kalifa." Lucci bicara, membentuk senyum-seringainya yang khas, lengkap dengan pandangan dingin dan superior yang mengintimidasi. Pandangan tersebut, biasa ditujukan pada _marine_ yang jabatannya lebih rendah, seperti yang disebutkan tadi, mengintimidasi... Dan untuk Kalifa yang sudah lama sekali melihat laki-laki itu melakukan hal yang sama, dia tidak lagi merasakan hal yang marine rasakan saat bicara dengan Lucci. Terlepas dari kenyataan kalau mereka memang tumbuh bersama.

"Aku senang mendengarnya." Kalifa menyampirkan helai rambut pirang yang jatuh di samping wajahnya. "Suaramu..."

Lucci masih memandangnya dengan ekspresi yang sama, kali itu di tambah dengan pandangan tanya yang sedikit tersamar.

"Aku takut akan mendengar suara Hattori setiap pagi saat aku terbangun... sepanjang hidupku."

Lucci mengalihkan pandangan dan membentuk senyum seringai lagi. Dia memandang Kalifa. "Kau mengolokku?"

Kalifa membelai bulu-bulu Hattori dan menggeleng. "Tidak... sama-sekali. Kau tahu kan apa maksudku?"

_Lucci tahu. _

"Dan kau tahu apa yang akan aku katakan?" Lucci bertanya lagi.

Kalifa menjawab dengan gelengan singkat. Dia memandang Lucci dengan penasaran. "Apa yang akan kau katakan?"

Lucci memberi jeda sebentar untuk mendapatkan efek yang dia inginkan, lalu bicara, "Misi kita belum selesai, tetap fokus." Dan dia menambahkan, "Dan Kaku, jangan berisik!"

Member CP9 yang barusan disebut namanya melontarkan protes. "Aku? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!"

Kalifa tersenyum, dan dia menyembunyikan itu dengan berpura-pura memperbaiki letak kacamatanya. Kaku mencoba bicara dengan Blueno, tapi member yang pendiam itu tidak memberikan respon ingin bicara dengannya. Blueno memang tidak banyak bicara, dan seandainya dia melakukannya, pasti itu adalah hal yang penting. Kalifa pernah melihatnya bicara dengan Lucci tentu saja, mereka memang member yang pernah dekat saat pelatihan di pulau CP9. Tapi kalau itu Lucci dan Blueno, dua orang yang sama-sama serius, dekat dalam artian mereka tentu bukan seperti relasi yang terlihat pada kaku dan... Paulie? Agak aneh menyebut pihak satunya setelah mereka menyelesaikan misi memang, karena hubungan seperti itu semu, sangat semu.

Hubungan yang tidak semu adalah hubungan antara _agent_, karena mereka sama-sama tahu apa yang mereka lakukan untuk misi. Tidak ada kebohongan untuk itu... seperti relasi mereka. Seperti hubungannya... dengan Lucci.

Lucci sebagai tukang kayu, dan Lucci sebagai agen pemerintah.

Dia jarang berpasangan dengan laki-laki itu untuk melakukan misi, dan dia jarang bisa melihat Lucci, meski mereka sama-sama member CP9. Misi ini untuknya, adalah hal istimewa... Dia bisa melihat Lucci setiap hari, bukan dalam balutan baju resmi dan rambut yang rapi (meski dia tidak menolak untuk melihatnya begitu) tapi dengan _wife beater _dan rambut yang terlihat dibiarkan asal asalan. Dia menyukai Lucci seperti itu, apa adanya. Terlihat seperti orang biasanya, realistis. Dan kadang-kadang hal itu membuatnya berpikir... bagaimana jika dia dan Lucci menjalani kehidupan biasa. Seorang laki-laki dan perempuan. Tidak ada misi, tidak ada kerahasiaan, tidak ada begitu banyak hal untuk dipikirkan. Mungkin akan aneh... karena Lucci jelas bukan orang yang pantas untuk sesuatu yang sangat biasa seperti itu, dia lebih cocok untuk menjadi seseorang, sesuatu yang besar dan penting. Dan dia? Dia akan menjadi apa saja yang Lucci butuhkan, apapun itu.

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam, Kalifa."

Kalifa terkejut, dia memandang Lucci dengan heran. "Aku ketahuan." katanya. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Laki-laki itu menghela napas. "Kau tidak berhenti memandangku dari tadi, kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan?"

_Aku ingin menciummu... _

Pikiran aneh itu muncul di kepala Kalifa sekilas. Itu bodoh, dan Kalifa tahu itu... tapi pikiran itu membuatnya terhibur. Dia, Kalifa, member yang sangat logis dalam hal apapun, berpikir tidak logis saat misi.

"Aku ingin..." Kalifa berhenti saat melihat Lucci mengangkat tangannya, menghentikan apapun yang akan dia katakan, seperti tahu apa kira-kira yang akan perempuan di sampingnya akan katakan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kalifa heran.

Lucci memandangnya dengan intens, "Karena kau akan mengatakan hal yang bodoh. Kita masih ada dalam misi, tetap fokus."

Kalifa mengangkat bahu, dia membiarkan Hattori terbang kembali ke tempatnya tadi. "Baiklah, tapi aku akan tetap mengatakannya nanti." Dia menyentuh bibirnya sambil tersenyum nakal saat bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku ingin kau merasa penasaran."

Lucci melihat Kalifa kembali ke tempat duduknya, di belakang Kaku yang kali ini duduk diam-benar-benar diam untuk standar Kaku biasanya. Laki-laki itu mengembangkan senyum-seringai, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan lagi.

'_Kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang kau kau pikirkan? Semuanya terlihat dengan jelas di wajahmu' _

Bayangan wajah Kalifa muncul di benak Lucci, berikut jari lentik yang bersentuhan dengan bibirnya yang merah muda seperti kelopak mawar. _'Membuatku ingin menciumnya...'_

.

.

Review, readers? Thanks...


End file.
